


*Spark*

by Hyunnie_Bunny



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunnie_Bunny/pseuds/Hyunnie_Bunny
Summary: One alpha, one omega in heat, and a storm that forces everyone inside their rooms for the day. Can Chanyeol keep his secret hidden long enough for the storm to pass?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	*Spark*

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: Slight usage of the word "pussy" instead of hole/ass/etc. Please don't read if you don't like that terminology!*

_Hot. Hot. Hot._ Chanyeol can’t feel anything except the heat radiating through his body. He grunts and whimpers, writhing in his bed. Baekhyun had taken one look at him and forbid him from leaving the room. _"I'll collect the data by myself today. You just rest."_ The word _rest_ plays over and over in his mind; almost like it’s taunting him as he lies in pain. Another stronger wave of pain washes over him as the door opens.

“Fucking rain! Everything’s canceled because we got caught in a storm.” Chanyeol panics, tightening his hold on the blanket. “Are you still feeling sick? I can get you some medicine.” Chanyeol shakes his head, muffling a whine into his pillow. Baekhyun frowns but doesn’t push him. “Well, I’m gonna take a shower and warm up. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

“Can you bring me some water?” Baekhyun quickly goes into the kitchen and brings him a glass. “Thank you.” Chanyeol struggles into a sitting position and gulps the water down.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re sweating.”

“I’m okay. It’s probably a cold or something minor like that.”

“Okay. I’m gonna shower, but I won’t take too long.” Chanyeol nods, falling back against the pillows with a groan. 

***

Baekhyun sighs, drying his hair with the towel. “I was planning to get dinner soon. Anything you want?” Chanyeol whimpers, keeping his back turned to the alpha. “Chanyeol, I’m starting to get worried. You haven’t been out of bed all day and I don’t know what to do.”

“It hurts,” he whines, “I can’t take it anymore.” Baekhyun hurries over and kneels beside him.

“What hurts?”

“I’m”-- he tries to hold back his tears-- “in heat. It started this morning.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he moves back. “I’m sorry. Please… I need you to help me. Baekhyun, please help me.”

“You want me to help you? I-I _can’t_.” Chanyeol lets out a sob, gripping the alpha’s arm tightly. “Hey, calm down. I won’t do anything if you’re hysterical,” Baekhyun brushes the hair out of his face, “I know it’s hard, but I need you to try and think straight.”

“I’ve been thinking about it all morning,” he confesses, “I need you to fuck me.” Baekhyun sighs and then takes off his shirt. Chanyeol throws the comforter off and pulls Baekhyun onto the bed. “Are you already hard?”

“I’ve been thinking about you, too,” he admits shyly. Chanyeol crashes their lips together, rutting his hips up against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun hisses as Chanyeol bites his lip, trailing his hands up the omega’s torso. “Planning to bite it off?”

“How would you kiss me then?” Baekhyun chuckles, pinching his nipples. “Fuck,” Chanyeol moans, “Keep doing that.” The alpha growls low in his throat before ripping his shirt open and pulling a nipple into his mouth. “ _Yes_ ,” he cries, gripping Baekhyun’s hair tightly as he tongues the sensitive flesh. “I need something inside.”

“I can’t believe you’ve just been lying here in pain all day. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t know how. I usually plan better than this.” Baekhyun chuckles, squeezing the omega’s prominent bulge. “Put something inside me,” Chanyeol groans, “Fingers, tongue, cock… _I don’t fucking care_.”

“So needy,” Baekhyun clicks his tongue, “Don’t you want me to play with you for a bit? Get you all soaked for my knot?” Chanyeol shivers, nodding quickly. “Which one?” The alpha leans down to whisper in his ear, “Are you too needy or do you want me to play with you?”

“Needy,” he whines quietly. Baekhyun flips him over and pulls his underwear down, exposing his soaked hole. Chanyeol yelps, desperately trying to cover his bum from Baekhyun’s hungry eyes. “D-Don’t look at it!”

“I can’t look at your pretty cunt?” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Why not, baby?”

“I’m so wet. It’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Baby, this is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Baekhyun runs his hands all over the perky globes, spreading his cheeks. “My cock’s leaking at the sight of you." Chanyeol’s breath hitches and he pushes into the alpha’s grip. “Can I eat your pussy?”

“ _Holy fuck, please_ ,” he begs, reaching back to spread himself open, “Want your tongue.” Baekhyun kisses the small of his back, trailing down until he reaches Chanyeol’s sopping hole. He starts off slowly-- soft, teasing licks-- as to not overwhelm the omega. “More,” he gasps against the pillows. The alpha grips his hips tighter, pushing inside him. Chanyeol shouts, reaching back for the alpha’s hand. Baekhyun takes it, squeezing firmly.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs against his hip, “Too much?”

“No…” Baekhyun flips him over carefully and notices the mess on his stomach.

“Are you embarrassed about coming?” Chanyeol nods, covering his face. Baekhyun moves his hands from his face. “Why are you embarrassed? I’m doing this for you. Everything is about _your_ pleasure right now.” He leans down, peppering kisses all over Chanyeol’s face.

“W-What about you?”

Baekhyun chuckles, “You’re the one in heat. I want you to feel better.” Chanyeol pulls him down into a bruising kiss, running his hands all over the alpha’s body. “Do you--” Baekhyun speaks between their kissing “--have a condom?” Chanyeol freezes before he starts laughing. “I’m guessing that’s a no.”

“I didn’t even think about it. What are we gonna do now?” Baekhyun hops off the bed and rummages through his bag for a few minutes.

“Found one!” He hurries back onto the bed. “Now, where were we?” Chanyeol plucks the foil wrapper out of his fingers, shaking his head.

“You were going to fuck me.” Chanyeol rips the condom open and rolls it onto his dick. “I want your knot, Alpha.” Baekhyun growls, pulling the omega into his lap.

“Say it again.” Chanyeol whines, grinding down against the alpha’s cock. “No,” Baekhyun lifts him up, “Not until you say it.”

“Please fuck me,” he begs, “I need to feel your knot stretching my pussy open.”

“Good boy,” Baekhyun murmurs against his temple, “Now fuck yourself on my cock.” Chanyeol moans, reaching behind to grasp his dick and work it inside himself. He’s so wet Baekhyun slips in with almost no resistance.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol digs his nails into the alpha’s back. He’s gasping, crying as the alpha starts thrusting inside his pussy. “Fuck--” he hiccups “--Faster.” Baekhyun digs his fingers into his waist before slamming inside him.

“You feel so good, baby. You’re squeezing my cock so well,” Baekhyun whispers into his ear. Chanyeol sobs, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck.

“K-Kiss me,” he whimpers into his neck. Baekhyun coos, pulling him into a kiss. It’s sloppy-- a clash of tongue and teeth --as Chanyeol bounces on the thick cock stretching his pussy deliciously. “Fuck… I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, baby. Let everyone in the hotel hear what a slut you are for my knot.” Baekhyun slams into the omega once more, locking his knot in place. Chanyeol comes with a scream, collapsing in Baekhyun’s arms. “Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps, rutting against him.

“How long until it goes down?”

“At least an hour.” Chanyeol groans. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he smiles, “Just tired.” Baekhyun carefully maneuvers them until Chanyeol is lying comfortably against the pillows. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“Do you need anything?” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Rest up, baby. I’ll get you plenty of water when you wake up.” Baekhyun kisses his forehead and settles down against the pillows. Rhythmic banging on their door wakes both wolves up a few moments later.

“Tell them to leave,” Chanyeol whines into his shoulder.

“Mr. Park! Mr. Byun!” They gasp shooting up in bed. “I want you both out here, right now!”

“That’s gonna be a little difficult, Professor! Can you come back in about an hour?” Baekhyun snickers when Chanyeol starts hitting his chest. They hear a gasp before the footsteps retreat back down the hall.

“We’re in so much trouble.” Baekhyun chuckles and lays them back down. “He’s probably going to tell our parents.”

“Probably. Do you regret it?”

“No, of course not. I don’t regret anything.”

“So… would you want to see each other after this project is over?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and pulls him into a kiss. “I’m taking that as a yes.” He grins, pulling the blanket over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! If you'd like to see more, please leave kudos/comments. I appreciate any and all feedback on my writings. I also posted this on my Twitter @SinisterByun_ Please go check it out! <3


End file.
